


Objeção

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Tango
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Eu não tenho as bases. E tu és definitivamente sem coordenação.” indicou, a pensar provavelmente que fossa uma decisão sábia apontar para os seus defeitos, a esquecer os próprios.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Objeção

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Objeção**

“Kota... mesmo, é inútil ainda só continuar a tentar, eu não acho que...”

O maior sorriu-lhe, a tira-lo para si e a olhar-se depressa ao redor, antes de dar-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

“Em vez, admitimos que nenhum de nós tem muito jeito para a dança e assunto encerrado?” disse-lhe, sem deixar de sorrir, e Kei só pôde encolher os ombros.

“Mas temos de continuar a atuar de alguma maneira, não achas?” dobrou o canto da boca, numa expressão maléfica. “Eu não tenho as bases. E tu és definitivamente sem coordenação.” indicou, a pensar provavelmente que fossa uma decisão sábia apontar para os seus defeitos, a esquecer os próprios.

Kota bufou, a olhar com ar desconsolado a sala de provas, onde Kei e ele tinham ido naquela manhã antes dos outros, a tentar de alguma maneira de rever as novas coreografias.

“Então, já que tu não tens as bases e eu, de acordo contigo, seu tão sem coordenação, que propões de fazer?”

O menor pensou-o por uns segundos, antes de voltar a sorrir.

“É um pouco triste limitar-se a fazer uma coreografia que abrange ao máximo um metro numa sala tão grande, não é, Ko?” perguntou-lhe, a morder-se o lábio inferior, clara sinal duma ideia a caminho.

Yabu ergueu uma sobrancelha, perplexo, a perguntar-se como iam abranger a grandeza do quarto, mais nem teve o tempo de formular uma pergunta que o seu namorado agarrou-lhe a mão, a leva-la atrás das suas costas, e logo agarrou-lhe a outra, a estica-las à sua frente.

“Começamos das bases, Yabu-san?” perguntou, a pôr-se em bicos de pés e a beija-lo outra vez.

“Kei, não acho que o tango seja uma boa ideia. Não podemos fazer nada básico, é impensável que...”

O menor interrompeu os seus esforços de protestar. Começou a mover os primeiros passos, e logo esperou que fosse Kota a conduzir por ele.

E o maior só pôde suspirar, a fazer uns movimentos más determinados, e a tentar de ter em mente as poucas imagens que tinha visto de outras pessoas que bailavam o tango.

“Agora temos de virar, Ko!” invitou Inoo quando chegaram quase ao final da sala. “Viste? A estar só num canto a sala parecia quase assustadora. Agora já não parece tão grande, não é?”

Kota nem dignificou-se a responder, mas continuou a concentrar-se nos seus passos, a ter apertado o seu namorado contra si próprio, enquanto Kei tinha começado a cantarolar entre si a clássica musica do tango para dar-lhes o ritmo.

Quando tiveram atravessado outra vez a sala, Kota parou-se e sorriu, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

“E agora?” perguntou.

“E agora mergulho!” respondeu o menor, a rir, enquanto Yabu fazia-o deslizar para baixo e aproveitava-se para aproximar-se, a dar-lhe um beijo.

Passaram uns segundos antes que levantaram-se, a sentir risos vir da porta.

A encontrar-se apanhados em flagrante pelos membros do grupo, nem a Kei nem a Kota a sala tinha parecido menos grande que naquela altura.


End file.
